


Flowers

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: 14 Days of Valentine [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Coffee, Flowers, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: “Hey, where were you?” Stephen asked leaning back into his boyfriends chest, turning his head to smile at him.“I went out to get these,” Becker said pulling some flowers out from behind his back, a bunch of red and white roses, “and made dinner reservations for us tonight.”Stephen turned around in his arms and kissed him,“I love you,” he mumbled against Becker’s lips.“I love you too,” Becker mumbled back.





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware these two never met but I found a fanfic about them once and I am hooked. So I guess this is an ultra non existent rare pair :3 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy, comments and kudos appreciated :3

Stephen and Becker stumbled through the door of their apartment tiredly. Stephen shuffled over to the couch and all but fell onto it, throwing his arm over his eyes.  
Anomaly activity had been off the chart lately, working the team to the point where they were all ready to collapse from exhaustion. During the past few days the team had only managed to get two to three hour cat naps, jolting awake when the alarm rang through the arc.   
Then activity just stopped. Everyone at the ARK breathed a sigh of relief, Lester giving his team the rest of the week off to catch up on some much needed sleep.   
Something Stephen planned to do right now on the couch. Becker smiled and walked over, crouching down beside the tired male,  
“Stephen,” He cooed, running his fingers through the man’s hair, “Stephen.”  
“No,” Stephen moaned, Becker chuckled.   
“Come on, the bed is comfier,” Becker told him, “plus I can cuddle you better there.”   
Stephen peeked at the other man who was giving him a soft smile. He sighed and pulled himself into a sitting position, holding his hands out. Becker stood and pulled Stephen up, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.   
“Come on, bed time,” Becker whispered, scooping Stephen up into his arms.   
“Becker!” Stephen yelped, hanging on to the military man like a koala. Becker simply chuckled and carried Stephen to their bedroom.

Stephen woke up warm, snuggled into the blankets and pillows. He reached an arm out to garb Becker, only to be met with cold sheets. He opened his eyes and blearily looked around for the other man,   
“Becker?” He asked, rubbing his eyes, “Becker?”  
Getting no answer Stephen pouted and got out of bed. He threw on one of Becker’s shirts and some boxers, walking to the kitchen with a yawn and a stretch.   
Just as he turned on the coffee machine, Stephen felt an arm wrap around him,   
“Good morning gorgeous,” Becker smiled, pressing a kiss to Stephen’s shoulder.   
“Hey, where were you?” Stephen asked leaning back into his boyfriends chest, turning his head to smile at him.   
“I went out to get these,” Becker said pulling some flowers out from behind his back, a bunch of red and white roses, “and made dinner reservations for us tonight.”   
Stephen turned around in his arms and kissed him,   
“I love you,” he mumbled against Becker’s lips.   
“I love you too,” Becker mumbled back.   
The two shared another kiss before Stephen took the flowers to put them in water, Becker filling two mugs with coffee. 

Stephen hopped up on the counter to drink his coffee while Becker leaned against the counter opposite him, both listening to the radio play quietly.   
“So where are we going tonight?” Stephen asked, coffee starting to wake him up.  
“We’re going to The Black Stallion,” Becker replied nonchalantly, grinning into his mug.  
“The Black Stallion?” Stephen exclaimed, almost chocking on his coffee, “but it’s impossible to get a reservation there.”   
“I was able to pull a few strings,” Becker shrugged, placing his mug in the sink before standing between his boyfriends legs. He slid his hands up the man’s thighs to rest at his hips.   
“Now, the more important question. Why are you wearing my shirt?” He asked with a smile.   
Stephen rest his arms around Becker’s neck, matching his smile,   
“I didn’t want to grab one of mine, and I wanted you to take this one off me.”   
“Oh did you?” Becker smirked, growling playfully as he pulled Stephen closer, “well I guess we better make it happen,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to Stephen’s lips.  
“Carry me?” Stephen whispered when they pulled away slightly.   
“What makes you think I was gonna let you walk?” Becker smirked again pulling Stephen fully into his arms, feeling his boyfriend smile into his shoulder as they headed to the bedroom.  
Becker lightly tossed Stephen on the bed quickly climbing on top of him and kissing him senseless. 

They only just made their dinner reservation.


End file.
